Playing With Fate
by grandioselove
Summary: If only they wouldn't mess with fate's purpose. NewtxMeena. A bit AU I think.


* * *

Ok. So this will be my second story that I put out for you guys. I still think it isn't all that great but who cares about my opinion? So the story is based off of the short story On seeing the 100 perfect girl one beautiful April morning. Hope you guys like it n.n 

argh, the percent signs don't seem to work so I apologize if you don't understand the whole 100 thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat Do Not own Cory in the House. But if I did, Newt and Meena would so get together.

* * *

Newt Livingston was just an innocent, naïve 7-year-old. He was out at the playground playing on the swings as his father and mother watched him with careful eyes. There was this bright twinkle in his eyes as he went higher and higher up, almost reaching the sky. Everything was great and fun for the moment, and became even greater when his eyes laid on a girl he had never met before. His feet stopping the swing, his blue eyes stared at the girl and he felt this strange feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. It sort of felt like butterflies. 

The girl his eyes fell upon was 6-year-old Meena Paroom. She was all alone in the sandbox and had this sad look of loneliness all across her face. There was nothing that made her stood out, except for the unusually long wavy brown hair that seemed as long as Rapunzel's hair to him. He walked over with his wide grin on his face, wanting to put a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Newton Livingston the Third, but you can call me Newt." He said with a friendly voice. His grin never seemed to falter for even a second. Looking up at the blond boy, Meena sniffled before putting on her own small smile.

"I-I'm Meena Paroom. You can call me Meena." She was afraid that he might leave her alone after a few minutes just like the rest had because she never understood everything they had said.

Plodding himself in the sandbox, he began to make a sandcastle with his little grin on his face. He stayed right there for a very long while and a sudden look of shock spread all over her face. "Hey, maybe we can be best friends Meena." He was still looking down at his sandcastle being built. Nodding her head, a huge smile and a wave of relief hit her. She too, began to build a sandcastle. "And then after we become best friends we'll get married!" She giggled at the thought.

"You'd be my husband Newt?" Meena asked thoughtfully. Having a best friend for a husband sure sounded fun in the mind of a young six-year-old. He nodded his head eagerly at the question. The two had become friends and a couple you could say.

The day was passing by all too fast for the two young children and when they had finished building their huge sandcastle their parents had called them back to go on home. Standing up and dusting the sand off of them, Newt turned to Meena and said "I'll be right back." Before she could say anything he had run off to his parents. Whispering in his mom's ear, she had taken something out from her pocket and dropped it in his all too eager hands. Running back to the sandbox, he grabbed Meena's hand and put on the plastic ring he had gotten from that fifty cent machine. "Now I'll know if I see you again that we're supposed to get married and that you're my 100 girl." A soft blush spread across both of their cheeks.

"I'll remember that you're supposed to be my best friend and the 100 boy for me." Meena said happily. Bringing up his hand he stuck out his pinky and waited for her to do the same. "What's that for?" She asked with confusion written across her face.

"This is so that we'll promise each other that when we meet we'll always know that we're supposed to be best friends and get married." Nodding her head, she had done the same and linked their pinky's together. Such young mind's they were, making a promise that was less likely to happen.

The first winter after they had met, Meena Paroom had caught a sickness that her family did not know about. The doctor came in to check on her and announced that it was just the flu and that "She would just forget every unnecessary memory in her mind. Thank the heavens that she's still young." Only, those unnecessary memories were fate's way of saying not to play with it.

Years had passed by all too quickly, and soon Newt Livingston was 21 and Meena Paroom was 20. She had forgotten all about Newt while he was the opposite of her. Each day he had wished that he could see her again but the memories had faded just a little and he had forgotten the promise they had shared. Luckily enough though, as fate seemed to give the two another chance, Newt and her had ended up in the same school yet they did not know it.

The second semester was over and the two had yet to encounter one another. On one particular April morning though, the two were going in different directions for their classes. They did not remember one or the other's appearance but when the two had passed by the memory suddenly became vivid in their minds.

_He's the 100 boy for me_

_She's the 100 girl for me_

They wanted to turn around and say to each other that they were their perfect other but the slightest of doubt had stopped them. What if they were wrong? It was just a mistake and one had never met the other in their life? Those questions flooded their minds and at the same moment, time seemed to stop as Meena turned her head to see the blonde's blue eyes and Newt turned around to see the brunette's brown eyes and for that single stop of time they knew. They knew exactly that they were indeed the perfect 100 person for each other.

* * *

Yeah. So tell me what you thought about it. Constructive criticism is welcome. R&R please 


End file.
